Translocación Humana
by eYrzn
Summary: Una hacienda provocará que el misterio y el terror se apoderen de nuestros protagonistas..y un extraño circulo es el culpable de todoUn poco de Royai y pronto Edwin ha medida que la historia avance...Dejen su comentario!
1. Ideas

Holaaa! ..bueno estaba aburrida asi que decidí hacer esto.. cualquier falta de ortografía, o palabra sin sentido se debe a que no miraba ni el teclado, ni la pantalla mientras escribía esto..xD

ATENCION: Versión adaptada a causa de mi ocio y disconformidad con la historia...:P

**" Translocación Humana"**

_I . Ideas_

Era un día muy movido en Central ya que ultimamente muchas cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en aquel lugar, eran tantas las investigaciones que cada brigada en la milicia estaba copada de misiones, lo que de alguna forma significaba un aumento de sueldo para estos sacrificados hombres, cosa que aliviaba a todos, a todos excepto a un cierto coronel que lo único que hacía era quejarse de la masificación de papeles en su oficina****

- Maldición!! son muchos casos!! qué rayos tienen todos en mi contra?! ò.ó, por que la vida me trata tan mal? ...por que soy tan irresistible?!!, por que todas las chicas me adoran?... que he hecho?! - reclamaba un notablemente indignado coronel  
**- No se olvide que nosotros somos los que nos llevamos gran parte del trabajo** **¬ ¬** - le respondía Havoc mientras intentaba encender su cigarrillo  
-** Estas diciendo que yo no hago nada?? ò.ó!! -** dijo Roy mostrándole sus feroces dientes al adicto a la nicotina..xD - **Grrrr  
**- **Usted lo ha dicho** - respondió este imitando la actitud de su superior en eso de mostrar los dientes -** Grrrr** - "_ y que tiene este maldito encendedor que no funciona?! " en que estaba? ah si _" - **Grrrrr**

De repente, se escucha el sonido que hace una pistola a la cual le quitan el seguro, bastó ese pequeño detañe para que ambos soldados detuvieran su riña

- **Podemos empezar ya? ù.ú , asi como vamos jamás terminaremos, además, Coronel, quien dijo que yo lo adoraba ??**_..." ) , jeje " -_dijo la dueña de aquella pistola al tiempo que hojeaba los...papeles ( :O !! )

- **Ahhhh, cuaaanto trabajo ... : (** - dijeron todos los hombres de aquella oficina sin la más mínima gana de trabajar  
- **Si tan solo alguien nos ayudara** - reclamaba Havoc mientras seguía inutilmente luchando por encender su cigarro  
- **Ah! ...tengo una idea!!!** **n.n** - saltó efusivamente de su escritorio Roy Mustang, nadie podía creer que había mencionado esas 3 palabras, era muy raro en él cuando se trataba del trabajo de oficina - **qué tal si llamo a Fullmetal y le doy todo el trabajo a él y ZAZ! asunto solucionado : ) **- al tiempo que pronunció aquel monosílabo chasqueó los dedos por la emoción encendiendo al fin el cigarrillo de Havoc y a la vez dándole a este un nuevo look  
- **Coronel!! casi me mata!, y a mi cigarro también !!  
**- **No debería abusar tanto de Edward Elric **- reclamó Farman  
- **Quizás podríamos darle la mitad del trabajo, pero no todo** - decía Breda  
- **Coronel!! casi quemó los papeles!! es que acaso quieres quedar sin investigaciones?!!** - Preguntó una muy enfadada y responsable Riza.  
- **O.O** - En ese momento hubo solo silencio, no era acaso obvia la respuesta?, de todos modos Roy Mustang no quizo dejar a su teniente sin respuesta...  
- tomando una pose dramática - **u.u** **Pero qué dices? qué haríamos sin trabajo? qué haría yo sin trabajo?? .. sería..sería como un barco en tierra!! ... como un bebé sin su biberón !!.. como Armstrong sin pesas !!.. como usted sin pistola..** - Riza solo respondió con una mirada fulminante -** Espera!! ya se, chicos... les asignaré sus respectivas misiones!! ù.ú **  
**-**_ " Qué?! de verdad vamos a trabajar?! " -_ era el pensamiento de todos los hombres de Mustang, excepto de la ahi presente, mujer.

El coronel prosiguió ..

- **Breda!!** **ù.ú**  
- **si señor!**  
- **tome estos papeles!!** - le entrega una buena cantidad de archivos  
- **P-pero señor! es demasiado para mi!  
**-** No quiero quejas!! ùú** **aguarda ahi ! . Havoc!!, Fuery!!, Farman, tomen estos papeles  
- Qué?!, no cree que es mucho?, señor... nosotros..  
- Basta, aun no he terminado, lo que haremos será lo siguiente..  
- Mmm? - **fue la reacción de todos..

------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------  
_Continuará ..._

_Podrán hacer todo ese trabajo?  
__Cuál será el maléfico plan de Mustang?  
El pequeño Edward tendrá que hacerlo todo?  
Por qué esta historia llevará ese título?? _

**Todo eso en el próximo capitulo !  
**


	2. Estrategias, Secretarias y Equipos

**" Translocación Humana"**

_II. Estrategias, secretarias y equipos_

El coronel se encontraba relajadamente recostado en su asiento, mientras la teniente resiva unos cuantos papeles

- **Esos son los últimos no: )** - preguntó el coronel felizmente  
- **Si ù.ú , pero estos se quedarán aqui!! ¬¬** - exclamó la teniente  
- **Pero bah!! por qué?** - protestaba como un niño  
- **Que ya ha sido suficiente con tu estrategia, es hora de hacer bien las cosas, no te parece, coronel?  
**- **mmm, está bien, pero a que estás de acuerdo con que mi estrategia fue genial** - preguntó orgulloso Mustang a lo que Riza sonrió para luego agregar :  
- **Digno de un perezoso como usted, coronel :)

* * *

_// flashback_**

_El coronel entregaba una pila de enorme de archivos a cada uno de sus suborinados  
- **Que? no cree que es mucho? **señor.. nosotros..  
-__**Basta! aun no he terminado, lo que haremos será lo siguiente ..  
**- **mmm ?**  
- __**Havoc!, tú irás a la oficina de la secretaria con la que siempre tratas de ligar, así no encontrará sospechoso de que vayas allá..  
**-** Sospechoso? de que habla coronel?** - preguntó el asignado a su superior, quien solo sonreia maliciosamente  
- **) Dejarás ese montón de papeles** **en su oficina para mezclarlos con las misiones encargadas a otras brigadas**, - tomando pose victoriosa - __**no es magnifico mi plan, Muajajajaja!  
- Señor!! usted es genial!! **- fue la respuesta de sus HOMBRES  
- __**Breda!! tu los camuflarás en la oficina de esa secretaria vetenerana del 4to piso, ) estoy seguro de que no sospechará de ti, jeje  
**-__** #¬¬ que está tratando de insinuar?!  
**- **Farman!!** - ignorando a Breda - **Usted irá a la oficina del 3er piso, y fuery! tu irás a la del 5to piso, entendido?!!**  
-__** Si señor!!  
**  
**// fin flashback

* * *

**_

**- Si, ya lo se u.u soy genial** - respondió aclamado  
-** Señor! hemos finalizado correctamente nuestras misiones!!** - Breda hablaba por todos  
- : **) Bien, ahora no quedan mas que 4 investigaciones, las cuales nos repartiremos en parejas una vez que estemos todos, los equipos serán Havoc-Breda, Fuery-Farman, los hermanos Elric, y por último la teniente Hawkeye y yo.  
**- **Equipos? acaso habrá algun premio para el ganador?** - preguntó inocentemente Fuery, pero su única respuesta fue la fuerte palmada en la cabeza que le propinó el coronel.  
- **Bien, solo queda esperar a que lleguen los hermanos Elric** - finalizó Mustang - _"espero que tarden en llegar, que flojera esto de estar trabajando, como se atreven a malgastar estos hermosos ojos con la lecturas de esos documentos sin importancias, y a arruinar estas perfectas manos firmando dichos papeles .. / no hay consideración, pero calma Roy, ..ya serás Führer y todo cambiará,..todos mis planes se harán realidad...muajajajaaja"_ - El coronel abre los brazos y comienza a reir maleficamente en voz alta

- Qué le pasa al Coronel, pobre...- pensó Breda  
- En serio este tipo es mi jefe? - Farman  
- Uh! este tio me está asustando - Havoc se alejaba disimuladamente  
mientras Fuery pensaba en... -_ OO ..creo que el Coronel está enloqueciendo... ) jijiji, al fin podré cumplir mi malefico plan de quitarle su puesto y hacerlo mi subordinado! "_ **muajajajaja!!  
- Fuery!!!  
-** saltando de espanto** - si Coronel?!!  
- No me copies la risa ¬¬**

-------------------------  
_Continuará_

_Llegarán algún días los hermanos Elric?  
Qué misiones les espera?  
Cumplirá Fuery su malefico plan?  
Por qué hago los capitulos tan cortos?  
Por qué subo 2 capitulos en 1 solo día?__  
A caso si uso mas la Barra espaciadora y Enter esta historia se vería mas larga?  
Entenderán algún día el motivo de que esta historia tenga este nombre?  
_**Quizas lo sepamos en el próximo capítulo**


	3. Misiones, wc, temor!

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a : hanae-Kotara , Clau-Hayate (mm..tomando tu consejo... si lo se..pero es que a veces no alargo mucho las cosas porque pienso que voy a aburrirlos) , Mary y Misao-Alchemist_

**" Translocación Humana"**

_III. Misiones, W.C. , temor! _

_...Horas despues...en la oficina de Mustang_

**- Mmm? misión por parejas?** - preguntó el pequeño de cabellos dorados  
- **Así es, pero serán asignadas una vez que estemos todos reunidos aquí, así que esperemos a que el Coronel regerse del w.c., en el almuerzo comió frijoles** - Farman era demasiado sincero  
- **Aaargh! no voy a esperar a que sacie todas sus necesidades fisiologicas, tomo esta, y me largo!! Adios! ... ydíganle al Coronel de mi parte que se fije en lo que come!!**

_...20 minutos después ..._

-** " ... y que se fije en lo que come" ... eso fue lo que dijo** ...  
-** Qué?!!! ò.ó qué le dijiste?! ... ù.ú Aaah!! ya, tomen cualquiera de las misiones yo me quedo con la última** - protestó Mustang

Cada una una de las parejas tomó una de las misiones que estaban sobre el escritorio

- **Veamos..mmm... , bien a Farman y a mi nos tocó el caso de la invasión de un extraño agente patógeno en un pueblo a 600 km de aqui, que está ocasionando picazón a la gente en todo el cuerpo... O.O !! no serán piojos y pulgas?!! ... noooooooo!!** - Ese fue Fuery  
- **Y a nosotros** - dijo Havoc - **nos tocó el caso de la extraña aparición de un grupo de chicas que se dedica a crear historias de la gente, mmm que es esto?  
**- **Dicen que a esas historias les llaman fanfics**.. - le contestó Farman  
- **Ah...!! si ! he oido de ellas** - tomando pose de terror - **los escritores manipulaban a su antojo a cualquier persona y nadie está libre!!!** - Havoc estaba desesperado  
-** He leido unas cuantas!! son aterradoras!! crean parejas y situaciones inimaginables, a veces no puedo dormir después de leerlas  
**- **¬¬U oye Breda que tan seguido las lees? .. no será que tu eres uno de ellos?!** - Havoc se estaba poniendo paranoico con el asunto  
- **o.oU noo!! .. para nada!! n.n U ..jeje**  
- **Entonces..acabaremos con esto!** - dijo Havoc tomando pose heroica  
- **u.u si claro, entonces a la teniente y a mi nos tocó ...mmm.. ja! el caso de la desaparición de la comida en la cocina de cuartel:P  
**- **¬¬ .. no es justo , eso es muy obvio**  
- **waaaaa!, ellos no tendrán que lidiar con pulgas y piojos  
**- **Además, todos saben que es culpa de ese maldito gato ¬¬**  
- **Lo siento pero esto simplemente fue el azar , daah!!** - Decía Mustang muy pretencioso e infantil sacándole pica a sus subordinados  
- ..** oh... esperen un momento!!** - todos quedaron expectantes  
- **Ah? que sucede Hawkeye?  
**- **si estas son las misiones que nos tocaron a nosotros, ..entonces...entonces...  
**- **Entonces que?!** - preguntó impaciente Roy  
- **Entonces Ed y Al corren grave peligro!!  
**- **Queee?!** - fue la reacción de todos  
- **Segun recuerdo, la cuarta misión estaba relacionada con el caso de la hacienda 669** - relató atemorizada  
- **Quéeeeee?! **- fue la reacción de todos menos de Mustang  
- **Qué pasa con eso? -** preguntó este al no entender la situación, dando incapié para que sus subordinados comiencen a montar una gran obra dramática  
-**Dicen **.. - comenzó Breda- **que todo aquel** ...- prosiguió Havoc - **que va a la haciendo 669** - continuó Farman  
- **Aaah! ya!!! ù.ú podría hablar en forma continua solo uno de ustedes?!** - dijo esto un desesperado, fastidiado, impaciente, hartado, encolerizado y enfurecido Mustang  
- **Dicen...que todo aquel que va a la hacienda 669...nunca mas...recupera la cordura, todos salen de ahí completamente locos!!** - a pesar de la desesperación al hablar Riza demostraba que hablaba en serio  
- **Bah! Hawkeye ! no pensé que creyeras en ese tipo de cosas! xD, además sabes que soy un alquimista y u.u nosotros vemos todo de manera científica, y no creo que dentro de eso este un hacienda que vuelva loca a la gente ..xD  
**- **Coronel, es verdad..tenemos que ir a ayudar a los hermanos Elric  
**- **¬¬U teniente...se siente bien ?  
**- **¬¬ los iremos a ayudar o le diré a todos como terminó tan rapido su trabajo ..  
**- suspirando.. - **u.u aaah... está bien, aunque no sé qué tanto le podría pasar si eso fuera cierto, si ese mequetrefe ya está loco ..xD  
**- ¬¬U (todos)

* * *

_...En la Hacienda 669..._

_-_ **Qué misión tan estupida, no Al?  
**- **Pero niisan, no escuchaste lo que toda la gente nos dijo de este lugar?  
**- **Qué ? de que todos salen locos de aqui? ja! que mentiras, u.u nosotros los alquimistas vemos todo de manera cientifica, asi que de inmediato te digo que esas no son mas que leyendas,... ya entremos de una vez!**

Era una enorme hacienda, de unos cinco pisos, con inmensos ventanales, terrazas y jardines (todo eso era inmenso..xD), pero a pesar de eso, no había belleza en ella, lucía abandonada, todo estaba oscuro y sucio. Los hermanos Elric se disponían a ingresar a esta misteriosa hacienda pero en la entrada fueron interrumpidos por una pareja que por lo visto iba saliendo de aquel lugar...

- **AaaAaAaahhhh!! sáquenme de aqui!**!! - gritaba el hombre mientras corría fuera del lugar  
- **Señor ? qué sucede? **- le preguntó Ed  
- **Señor?!! Aaaaahh!!! sáquenme!! sáquenme!!!**  
- **Aaaaah!!! a mi también !! sáquenme de aquí !!** - gritaba ahora la mujer  
- **Niisan, no entiendo qué les sucede... ah!!! es verdad, no es una leyenda!! Niisan, niisan!! qué vamos a hacer?!!  
**- **Pues que mas? entremos**

-------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------  
_Continuará ..._

_Quedó este capítulo mas largo ? yo creo que si  
Cuánto tiempo estuvo el Coronel en el baño?  
Podrán Havoc y Breda detener a los escritores de Fanfics?  
Algún día usaré mas la Barra Espaciadora y el Enter?  
Será que esa extraña pareja gritaba por qué querían salir de este horrendo fic?  
Qué sucederá con los hermanos Elric?  
Por qué hago tantas preguntas?_

**Busquen las respuestas en el próximo capítulo**


	4. A ojos cerrados

**" Translocación Humana"**

_IV. A ojos cerrados_

Pasaron unos 30 minutros en que los Elric registraban la enorme hacienda pero no encontraban nada aun, por mientras, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye recién habían llegado a su "rescate"

- muy sobreactuado **- Bien srta. Hawkeye, vayamos y "salvemos" a estos inocentes niños!!  
**-** ¬¬ que no se cansa de molestar? estuvo todo el camino haciéndolo  
**- **xD ya sabes por qué, acaso crees que algo malo le podría suceder a esos herm...**  
- **AAaaaaahhh !!** - interrupió el grito de los casi mencionados desde el interior de la hacienda  
- **Teniente!! de prisa, vamos!!**- pero no todo era fácil, estos también fueron interceptados por aquella pareja  
- **Sáquenme de aquí!! sáquenos!! ..quiero salir!!  
**- **Q-ué?? que tienen ustedes? la salida está por ahi!** - El Coronel no entendía lo que sucedía  
- **Coronel !! ellos han perdido el juicio , se lo dije!! ... rápido, tenemos que salvar a los hermanos Elric!** - apresurada la Teniente tomó la mano del Coronel mientras apuntaba con una de sus armas a la pareja para luego entrar corriendo al lugar.

_Una vez adentro ..._

- **Rápido, Coronel ! a donde nos dirigimos ahora?!** - la Teniente estaba muy preocupada, demasiado para su personalidad  
- **No lo se, pero me pregunto cuándo soltarás mi mano .. xD **- sonreía divertido  
- **oh!! -** soltándolo inmediatamente - **disculpe o///o** - Mustang solo le dedicó una gran sonrisa pensando _" No lo puedo creer, al fin la srta. Hawkeye cayó bajo mis encatos: ) es que soy tan irresistible"  
- _**Señor?! o///o  
- Si? **- sin quitar su sonrisa  
- **Vamos por allá** - dijo dándole la espalda y acelerando el paso.

Caminaron por muchos pasillos, no había indicio alguno de los Elric o del causante de todo aquello.

- **Aah! jamás los encontraremos, si Al estuviera por ahí ya los hubiesemos visto, pero quizas estén separados y en el caso de Ed ... xD ja! necesitaríamos una inmensa lupa, quizás un microscopio para encontrarlo..jajaja** - Decía un aburrido Roy mirando hacia los lados como buscando "algo"  
-** ¬¬U ... señor? se siente bien?  
**-** o.o por qué lo preguntas?**  
- **Edo-kun no está aquí, no veo el motivo de que lo molestes**_ -" no será que se está volviendo loco?"_  
- **Ah! eso, xD es para verificar de que realmente no esté por aqui, xD...aunque..realmente me pregunto... **- tomándose la barbilla - **qué se sentirá ser de ese tamaño? debe ser un mundo bastante grande ese !! xD** -cierra los ojos -**prefiero seguir tomándome la leche ..jaja  
- **_"todavía toma leche?! a esta edad, que ridículo e infantil! aunque... de alguna forma, eso me parece tierno de su parte" - _**o///o - **Riza se ruborizaba con sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpida por el fuerte ruido de un fuerte impacto - **Coronel!! escuchó eso?! - **tomó su pistola poniéndose en guardia  
- **Cre-o ...q-que ...sii **- Dijo este cayéndose al suelo - **Auch?  
**- **O.O** **Coronel? Coronel!!**

Mientras Riza tenía esos pensamientos "perversos"el Coronel seguía pensando en qué se sentiría ser del tamaño de Ed, y estaba taaan concentrado en eso, que se le olvidó lo importante que es el detalle de ir con los ojos abiertos mientras uno camina, asi que nunca esperó ni imaginó impactar con una inmensa repisa de metal que sobresalía de la pared que estaba de su lado...

- **Coronel...** (...) **coronel?...** (...) **...coronel?!! ...** (...) **...Roy Mustang!!!!!  
**- **Aaaaa! Teniente! qué le pasa?! ò.ó , no es para tanto griterío , hace que me duela aun más la cabeza... ni que me hubiese muerto o estuviese bañado en sangre** - en ese momento un hilito de sangre comienza a deslizarse por su frente a lo que Riza mira sonprendida - **¬¬U dije un "baño de sangre"**  
- **Si coronel, lo siento u.u , déjeme ver su herida**  
- **No es necesario, no es nada grave** - con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó pero a los 3 segundos..cayó inconciente sobre los brazos de su Teniente  
- **Coronel! ...Coronel!!... Roy Mus.. oh ... cierto, no está ni muerto ni bañado en sabgre, lo siento Coronel** - le hablaba a un cuerpo inconciente, acaso de verdad la gente en esta hacienda perdía el juicio? - **Ahora que hago?, cuánto tardará en despertar?, será mejor que vea su herida por el momento** - Riza continuaba pensando en voz alta y con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la cabeza de Roy a quien ya tenía tendido en el piso reposando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos

* * *

El Coronel lentamente comienza a volver en si, pero se sienta bruscamente, lo que le produce un ligero mareo, con la vista aun borrosa comienza a observar hacia los lados pero no logra distinguir nada

- **Riza? estás ahi? ...** (...) **... Teniente Hawkeye?** (...)

Lentamente, progresivamente, gradualmente ...la vista de Roy se iba reponiendo, hasta que pudo ver con claridad que se encontraba solo, nada más que con su sombra y un pañuelo ensangrentado  
-**Bah? cuánto rato habrá pasado? y dónde se metió Riza? le habrá sucedido algo?** - Apoyó su brazo en el suelo para ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo notó que había un trozo de papel que contenía algo escrito -** O.O habrán raptado a la teniente y esta será la nota del secuestrador?!** - comienza a leer - : **"**_** Amo lo inutil que eres cuando llueve . Firma: Tu admiradora Secreta"** ..._ **¬¬U ah, se me cayó del bolsillo** - Entonces puso su mano en el bolsillo para devolver a su lugar aquella nota, pero en su interior sintió otro pequeño papel y decidió ver qué decía este ...- : **esta es la letra de la teniente .. :o!!!** : **_" Coronel, me harté de esperar a que despertara, pase mucho tiempo esperándolo así que finalmente decidí marcharme y volver a la oficina, si usted fuese liviano quizas me lo hubiese llevado, pero con mi fuerza es algo imposible, apenas llegue a Central le pediré a alguno de los chicos que vaya a buscarlo, aunque sinceramente dudo que alguno vaya a hacerlo, ya vió cuánto le temían a la hacienda. En cuanto a los hermanos Elric, no se preocupe, de seguro saldrán a salvo, usted tenía razón, no hay nada en ese lugar, excepto peligrosas repisas en las paredes -_ ¬¬U _- Cuento con que llegará salvo a la oficina, y dese prisa que de seguro tiene muchos papeles que firmar. Otra cosa, fíjese por donde camina . Riza Hawkeye"_ - **El Coronel al terminar de leer solo suspiró un tanto disgustado y se dispuso marchar hacia la salida ...

----------------------------------------------o---------------------------------  
_Continuará ..._

_Desde cuándo Riza no le tiene paciencia al Coronel ?  
Qué será de los Elric?  
Qué se sentirá ser del tamaño de Edward?  
A dónde habrá ido Riza?  
A dónde llegará el Coronel?  
Está corto también este capítulo?  
_**Quien sabe...**


	5. El pequeño extraviado

**" Translocación Humana"**

_V. El Pequeño Extraviado_

Era un lugar desolado, descuidado, todo envuelto de polvo y telarañas, en aquella hacienda reinaba el silencio, lo único audible eran los pasos y quejidos del Coronel Roy Mustang.

- **Rayos, Riza! por qué? T.T me dejaste solito y no recuerdo por dónde volver** - en vano reclamaba infantilmente ( para que vamos a estar con cosas, se no esta que el Coronel muchas veces es un poco tontito ..xD ) - **ò.ó cuando llegue ...mmm ..tendré que quitarle a Black Hayate!!** - mira hacia los lados - _**" no ..no está aqui :("**_ **...ò.ó Bueno Roy! compórtate como el hombre que eres!** - comenzó a caminar con paso firme mientras silbaba la melodia de "Arroz con leche".

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos y Roy aún no encontraba la salida

- **Bah? será que aun estoy mareado por ese maldito golpe ? o este lugar es más grande de como lo recordaba?** - decía al tiempo en que buscaba la salida - **esto ya me está preocupando llevo mucho tiempo aquí ... ò.ó cómo es que ninguno de mis subordinados se digna a venir a buscarme ?!! ..y por que Riza no espero a que despertara??**  
- **jajaja !  
**- **eh ? qué es eso?**

Unas risas se escuchaban no muy lejos y Mustang se dirigió hacia el salón de donde provenían pero algo andaba mal, nunca esperó tan enorme sorpresa...

- **Q-qué es esto?! por qué la perilla de esta puerta está tan alta?! acaso antes vivían gigantes aquí ?... o quizas parientes de Armstong ¬¬ **- Mustang alzaba sus pies tratando de alcanzar dichosa perilla pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles - **Bien! ù.ú , tocaré la puerta **- se decidió al fin luego de unos 20 minutos de saltar y hacer cuanto malabar por su objetivo : Abrir la puerta.

_Toc to toc -tc_ ( Muy buenos efectos especiales)

- **Hola ? Hay alguien por ahi ? o.o U** - temía encontrarse con algún gigante dada sus conclusiones por las dimensiones de la puerta, por alguna razón no era el tan confiado Coronel que solía ser, digno del respeto de todos

---------------------------------o-----------------------------------------  
_Continuará  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
._

_Nah, el capítulo es corto, pero no taaaanto xD_

_Continuación...xD_

- **Hola **- una silueta comienza a asomarse por la gran puerta

- **Uh! eh...yo...usted...eh...** - Mustang había quedado sin palabras, el tipo medía seguramente unos 2,7 metros de altura

- **Coronel !!** - GRANDE, si muy grande fue la sorpresa, ese tipo lo conocía

- **Ah? o.o , quién eres tu?! -** retrocedió un poco de un salto

**- xD qué le sucede? es que tan rápido se olvida de mi:) , la Teniente Riza nos dijo que se golpeó en la cabeza, pero no pensé que hubiese sido tan fuerte xD -** solo hasta ese momento Mustang cayó en cierto detalle...

-** "_Un cigarro"_ o.o ...Havoc? ..eres tú ?** - preguntó incrédulo

- **Ah... u.u ..se mejora rápido** - respondió apenado , quería seguir molestándolo

- **Pero qué está sucediendo?!... ¬¬ algo estás haciendo!!**

-** ¿? Ah? o.o de qué habla Coronel?** "_** jeje, parece que no está del todo recuperado, aprovecharé de pedirle un aumento de sueldo y unas cuantas chicas..."**_

- **Por qué estás tan alto¿ Cuál es el truco?? ¬¬** - preguntó desesperado

- **Alto? estoy igual que siempre -** respondió relajado

- **Pero qué dices, debes de estar de 2,5 metros por lo menos!**

- **jajaja, qué le pasa? estoy igual que siempre ...1,82 mts. aprox.**

- **Pero que? no entiendo .. u.u quizás aun estoy mareado y estoy alucinando u.u **

- **Si, o.o eso puede que sea,... pero ya entremos y tome un poco de café, le hará bien** ... - El coronel solo afirmó con la cabeza, algo torpe de su parte ya que hizo que se mareara levemente. La habitación era enorme, habían muchos cuadros de paisajes y lámparas que adornaban e iluminaban las oscuras paredes, unas cuantas pequeñas estatuas en las esquinas, y en el centro una gran mesa tallada en madera con muy finos detalles, al igual que las sillas - **Asiento Coronel, le serviré un poco de café mientras esperamos a los chicos**

- **Cierto, dónde están ellos? **- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa

- **Fueron a buscar a los hermanos Elric, descuide pronto estarán aqui... o.o Coronel? que sucede?**

-** Havoc...por...por qué la silla...está tan alta?!!!** - Roy estaba atemorizado, primero la puerta, ahora las sillas

- **Ah! que descuidado soy!** - Un alivio enorme sintió el coronel ante estas palabras, le fueron esperanzadoras

- _**" Ah... debe ser que están mal ajustadas... n.nU jeje"**_

- **Olvidé ayudarlo a subirse n.n , perdóneme Coronel**

- **o.o ... (...) ... (...) ...q...q-qué???**

**- Pasa algo? o.o**

**- Qué pregunta es esa?! ...desde cuándo que tu me tienes que subir a la silla?!!!**

**- Uh? ..pero Coronel.. asi ha sido siempre.. o.o**

**-Que? siempre? O.O**

**- Coronel, parece que se le está empeorando ese golpe en la cabeza¿ que no recuerda que usted..- **Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de algunos individuos a aquel salón

- **Ahh... Coronel!! aqui esta!!! veo que Havoc lo encontró : )**

-** Nah, de hecho llegó solo, yo estaba aqui cuand-**

- **Fuery?** - preguntó el Coronel desde su puesto, sus pies colgaban en la silla y él inconcientemente los balanceaba mientras tomaba su café

- **mm? sucede algo señor? ...aaah...debe estar preocupado por los hermanos Elric, no se preocupe!! ya los encontramos!! **

- "**_ Como si ellos me preocuparan ¬¬.. ..ó.ò lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.. Fuery.. tambien se ve muy alto..!! ..que les está pasando?.. o acaso...soy yo ?!! " ... _Ah... que bien -** dijo tratando de disimular su preocupación

-** Al ? escuché bien? ... el Coronel se preocupó por nosotros?? o estoy alucinando ?? -** dijo en son de burla el pequeño rubio mientras entraba al salón

- **¬¬ lo que me preocupa es la cantidad de trámites que tendría que hacer en caso de que algo te sucediera, nada más que ****eso...enano**

**- Ah? .. que le pasa? -** preguntó extrañado Edward

**- De que ¬¬ ?** _**" y por qué no se sobresaltó como siempre?"  
**_  
**-** **o.o Coronel ...**

-** ù.ú Si ?**

- **u.u Póngase de pie **

-** Uuhm? o.o** - algo extrañado pero al fin y al cabo obedeció y brincó de la silla para ponerse de pie - **Qué quieres? pelear ? ¬¬ , ya sabes que yo te gano..para que quie-  
**  
- **Ah ya! cállese** - dijo Ed mientras se acercaba a él hasta quedar a unos 25 cms de él, luego puso su mano adelante con la palma mirando hacia abajo

-** Planeas usar alquimia para atacarme?! **- que paranoico no, pero lo que Edward hizo fue otra cosa..

- **Observa Coronel de pacotilla..** - posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mustang y luego la dirigió a su propia cabeza, formando una imaginaria linea recta paralela al suelo. Mustang observó esta línea imaginaria y al mismo tiempo sentía que su corazón aceleraba, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar - **¬¬ con qué derecho me llamas enano, si SOMOS DE LA MISMA ESTATURA!!** - estas últimas palabras, si, esas en mayúscula quedaron en la mente de Roy, repitiéndose una y otra vez, él estaba en shock no podía creer lo que veía, realmente él y Edward a quien había molestado durante tantos años por aquella cualidad...ahora ..eran del mismo tamaño, - **Coronel???** - Roy Mustang no pudo resistir esto y cayó desmayado, claro que los demás no sabían la razón

- **Ed, lo que pasa es que hace poco tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ha estado hablando unas cuantas incoherencias, pero ya se le pasará, volverá a la normalidad y te seguirá molestando con eso de que su silla de la oficina tiene escalerilla y la tuya no**

- **¬¬ ..oh si..que alivio.. **

- Bien entonces ya nos vamos de regreso a la oficina? - preguntó Breda despreocupado

- **Sí, la Teniente Riza debe estar esperándonos, pero quién lleva al Coronel?**

-** mmm..Buena pregunta Farman, mmm yo no!!** - dijo Havoc

- **Hey eso no se vale!! yo tampoco!!** - Ahora era el turno de Farman de retirarse de aquella responsabilidad

- **Oye! Alphonse ù.ú llévalo tú !** - extrañamente Fuery sacó personalidad en ese momento

- **:S ah? ..eh...bueno...**

Y asi , nuestros ...amigos ? . .bueno estos sujetos, tomaron rumbo dentro de la hacienda para salir de una vez por todas y volver a su rutinaria vida...

Ahora si..

------------------------------------o-----------------  
_Continuará ..._

_Se dieron cuenta de que la 2da parte de este capitulo quedó mas largo por qué usé la tecnica del Enter??  
Creen que debería continuar aplicando de esa manera el Enter ?  
Por qué Roy ahora está del tamaño de Edward?  
Qué sucederá?  
Alguna vez les ha pasado que no alzanzan lo que quiren tomar?  
Me podrían dar ideas?  
Continuaré esta historia?  
Me dejan un review?  
_**Bueno, no mas preguntas.. la verdad no se cuando podré continuar esta historia porque estaré un tiempo sin internet, de todas formas pienso hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, lo otro es que se me está escapando un poquitin la idea..pero ya se como terminará la historia...xD ..solo me falta unir los lazos, de todas formas..falta aun para el fin ...  
Por el momento gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews..y al resto...vamos que no cuesta nada dejar uno! ; ) jeje **


	6. Escalera de la perdición

**" Translocación Humana"**

_V . Escalon de la perdición_

Ya habían pasado por lo menos unos 30 minutos desde el desmayo del Coronel, asi que sus subordinados preocupados decidieron detenerse un momento dentro de la hacienda

- **Oye Al! para un rato, será mejor que no movamos al Coronel, ya es preocupante que no despierte aun**

- **Es cierto, Havoc tiene razón** - insistió Breda

- **Oh..seguros? no será mejor llevarlo lo mas pronto posible a un hospital ?**

- **¬¬ si estamos seguros, sueltalo de una vez...**

- **que lo suelte? seguros? o.o **

- **Que si!!!!!! Ò.Ó !!! ya sueltalo!!**

**- Aaaay ! esta bien!! **

**- Punch!bam!pang!prrg!**

**- O.o ...**

**- No tenías que soltarlo de esa manera! y mucho menos en una escalera!!**

**- AAAl!!!! que has hecho?!!! - **

**- Niisan yo no quería ellos me obligaron!!! - **apuntando a los militares

Al había dejado caer por unas 30 escalas al Coronel Roy Mustang, quien ahora a parte de encontrarse en estado inconciente y con una preocupante herida en la cabeza, de seguro tenía uno que otro hueso fracturado.

- **Mira lo que haz hecho nada mas, este tipo siempre me ha caido mal pero nunca tanto como para tirarlo por las escaleras** - recriminaba Edward a su hermano menor

- **Y qué haremos a-ho...ra...teniente Havoc ? Sargento Falman ? ...a donde fueron todos? Ed!!! viste donde fueron ?!**

- **Ò.Ó Malditos bastardos como se atreven?!! nos dejaron solos con el cadaver!**

-** Cadaver?!! niisan...tu crees que el Coronel...está...que yo..lo...** - Alfonse estaba a punto de caer en un mar de lagrimas debido a su sentimiento de culpabilidad pero esto no podía ser notado por nadie, no mientras permaneciera en ese cuerpo -**Nooo niisaaannn yo no queríaaaa!!** - Al echo a correr desesperadamente sin que su hermano lo notara

- **Bien, esperemos aqui entonces a que Mustang despierte, por mientras.. aaaaaaaah ( bostezo) me voy a echar una siesta - **Ed, que no había prestado atención a su hermano comenzó a dormir relajadamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo, un sueño que duraría al menos entre 1 o 7 horas ...

_Entre 1 o 7 horas después..._

_-_ **Aaaaaaaah pero que buena siesta n.n , Al disculpa te debes haber aburrido en todo este rato.. O.o Al? ... Al dónde te metiste!!!!?? responde ahora si no quieres que te vaya mal!!! ÒvvÓ ...**

**- Maldición se fue, como se atreve, ya verá cuando me lo encuentre!, mientras..mmm..siento que algo se me olvida...**

**- Arrggh**

**- Uhm? que fue eso ?**

**- AAaaarrggh...dónde estoy? era un sueño ? **

**- Aah..- **suspirando de alivio... -** eres tu Mustang ..todavia alli abajo? .. U.U no esperaras a que yo te saque verdad?**

**- TT no me puedo mover, la mitad de mi cuerpo no la siento y la otra mitad me duele**

**- ù.ú ..Ay si serás, me tendrás que dar una recompensa luego de esto, teniendo en cuenta que seré tu salvador..**

**- ¬¬ de qué hablas?**

**- Ahora dependes exclusivamente de mi, no hay nadie mas que pueda ayudarte asi que.. ) ...muajajaja.. podría no ayudarte, total, todos vieron que fue un accidente - **En eso entonces Edward comenzó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras, haciendo que cada paso acelerará un poco mas el ritmo cardiaco de su superior

- **Ah..Fullmetal! detente!! ..yo me pararé solo!!! ...ó.òuu ... te he dicho que te detengas!!** - a medida que Edward se acercaba su silueta era cada vez mas grande -_** " acaso , acaso Edward está mas alto que yo?!! "**_

-** Quién es el enano ahora eh?!! ... eh Mustang, Muajajajaja! - **El alquimista de acero se acercaba cada vez mas rapido al Coronel y claramente no tenía buenas intenciones - **Este es tu fin Mustang!!!!** **toma esto!!! - **Ed levanto su pierna insinuando una patada

- **AaaaaaaAaaAAh!!! Rizaaaa!! dónde estás?!!!**

**- jejeje**

**-Aaaaaaah!!**

Ya estaba todo dispuesto, Mustang sin la mas mínima defensa, y Edward con la ventaja de la fuerza y la estatura, todo iba muy mal para el Coronel...

--------------------------------o-------------o----------  
_Continuará_

_¿ Dónde se habrá metido Al?  
¿ Dónde se habrán metido los demás?  
¿ Dónde recibirá la patada Mustang?  
¿ o acaso alguien llegará a su rescate?_

**_Enterate, no se si pronto, en el proximo capitulo, dejen reviews, quiero saber si ya es tiempo de jubilar..xD_**


	7. Histeria Colectiva

**" Translocación Humana"**

_VII. Histeria Colectiva_

**- Ahora dependes exclusivamente de mi, no hay nadie mas que pueda ayudarte asi que.. ...muajajaja.. podría no ayudarte, total, todos vieron que fue un accidente - **En eso entonces Edward comenzó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras, haciendo que cada paso acelerará un poco mas el ritmo cardiaco de su superior

- **Ah..Fullmetal! detente!! ..yo me pararé solo!!! ...ó.òuu ... te he dicho que te detengas!!** - a medida que Edward se acercaba su silueta era cada vez mas grande -**_ " acaso , acaso Edward está mas alto que yo?!! "_**

-** Quién es el enano ahora eh?!! ... eh Mustang, Muajajajaja! - **El alquimista de acero se acercaba cada vez mas rapido al Coronel y claramente no tenía buenas intenciones - **Este es tu fin Mustang!!!!** **toma esto!!! - **Ed levanto su pierna insinuando una patada

- **AaaaaaaAaaAAh!!! Rizaaaa!! dónde estás?!!!**

**- jejeje**

**-Aaaaaaah!!**

Ya estaba todo dispuesto, Mustang sin la mas mínima defensa, y Edward con la ventaja de la fuerza y la estatura, todo iba muy mal para el Coronel...

- **AaaaaaAaaaah !!!** (N.A : que griton no?...xD) - gritó cubriéndose los ojos, no quería ver lo que le esperaba...

_-----Pantalla en Negro ----( se me olvido el termino en ingles fade screen, bueno que importa) -----_

- **NOOOO!!! **- El Coronel, quien se encontaba acostado en el suelo, se sienta de improvisto tomando por sorpresa a quienes estaban a su al rededor, asustado no pone atención a la situación y solo se centra en la primera persona que ve - **Rizaaaa!! ayúdameee!!! **- sin que ella lo esperara, este la abraza desesperadamente y esconde la cabeza en su cuello

- **Coronel que le sucede?** - pregunta preocupada, pero este no respondía, Riza sintió compasión por él y le respondió el abrazo, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando -**_ " Quizás tenga fiebre" _** **Coronel me permite ver algo? ...Coronel? qué le sucede? seguramente tuvo una pesadilla, no tiene por qué estar nervioso, usted está seguro mientras este aquí...conmigo y bueno.. también con..**

- **AAAahh y este que tiene?, se cree un bebé!! ** - interrumpió cierto personaje

- **O.O ... Riza...no me sueltes!! ó.ò**

- **Pero qué sucede?, solo es Edward, llegó hace un momento, mientras estabas inconciente**

- **Ja!! hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de quien es el que manda aquí, jajaja necesitaste un golpe en tu cabezota para fijarte en que el tamaño no importa - **dijo Edward tomando pose victoriosa

**- Ah? O.O ... - **con ayuda de Riza el Coronel se pone de pie, camina con mucho cuidado hacia Edward debido a que aun estaba mareado y cuando al fin esta al frente lo mira de la cabeza a los pies...hace lo mismo que hizo "Edward" aquella vez de trazar una linea imaginaria entre cabezas, y se dio cuenta al fin de algo - **Ja! sigue tan enano como siempre -** le dijo divertido a Riza mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

**- A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE NI PULGARCITO LO VE?!!! **

- **Detente**!!! - dijo Riza sacando su arma y apuntado hacia el alterado - **Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo, él no está en condiciones de defenderse, no sería justo. - **Edward al ver ese arma fija apuntandole no hizo mas que tragar saliva y afirmar con la cabeza, le quedaba claro que con Riza ahi no podría hacerle nada al Coronel - **Y bien, será mejor que salgamos de una vez por todas de aquí, estás todo un histérico, el Coronel se está desangrando, yo tengo hambre y Al está desaparecido. -** tomó unos segundos para que Riza y los demas tomaran conciencia de lo que ella acababa de decir..

**- O.o -...**

**-...**

**-...**

**- QuÉEEE?!! AAAAAALLL!!!!! dónde diablos te metiste?!!! AAAAalllLL!!! -**

**- AArrrg! Hagane no , no grites taanto! aaay, mi cabeza**

**- Coronel... - **Riza se preocupó

**- Qué me importa tu cabeza hueca!! AAAAAALLLL!!!!! AAAAAL!!!!!**

**- AAAy ya por favor cállate de una vez por todas!!! **

**- Edward Elric! crei haber sido suficientemente clara con decirte que no molestes al Coronel ! ù.ú - **comenzó a buscar su pistola

- **Esto es injusto!! ¬¬ **

**- :P leru- leru - **Roy notó su nueva ventaja sobre Ed

**- Coronel! ¬¬ no se pase de listo**

- **si señora!! **- dijo poniendose firme, a lo que esta se sonrojó, cosa que tampoco paso inadvertida para Roy Mustang.**_ " siii, mis sospechas se confirman, Riza Hawkeye has caido bajo mis encantos" ;D _**- le guiña un ojo

**- O///O Bien, movámonos y busquemos a Alphonse**

Y asi estuvieron durante largos minutos caminando por los oscuros pasillos de aquella hacienda, no había indicio alguno de donde estaría Al, y además ellos se encontraban un poco desorientados, por lo que la angustia y el temor comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

Edward pensó que era culpa suya, el haberse descuidado y ni darse cuenta en que momento se ausentó su hermano, de seguro sería mientras "discutía" con el Coronel, - **el Coronel... **- pensó en voz alta - **siii.. fue tu culpa!!**

**- De qué hablas? **

**- Por tu culpa, la teniente Riza me apunta cada vez que te hablo, por tu culpa escucho todos los días alguna burla, por tu culpa estoy de mal humor! y por tu culpa Al ha desaparecido!**

**- Que dices yo.. **

**- Si no hubieses estado haciendo numeritos de inconciencia nada de esto habría pasado!, y ya estariamos todos en casa!! eres un maldito!!! devuélveme a Al!!! **

**- Edward qué te su- **justo en ese momento Roy comenzó a sentirse mareado y le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero Ed no se preocupó de eso y estaba totalmente dispuesto en golpearlo, cuando estaba a centímetros de su objetivo Riza se interpuso entre los dos, por lo que se vio obligado a detener el ataque, sin embargo sin necesidad de recibir algun golpe, Roy se desplomó sin perder la conciencia, tenía la conciencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que no impactó con el suelo, alguien lo había sujetado.

**- Está bien, Coronel ? **

**- Al? -** preguntó incredulo

**- Niisan, como te atreves a tratar asi al Coronel estando él en ese estado, parece que aquí todos se están volviendo locos.. **

**- Ah ya! no me regañes !! tu fuiste el que desapareció sin avisar!! ù.ú**

**- Ah... n.nU es que crei haber visto a un lindo gatito ...jeje**

**- ¬¬ - **de parte de todos

- **Pero...debo decir que encontré algo muy extraño, creo que deberían verlo, por más que busqué en mis recuerdos, creo que nunca antes había visto algo como esto...**

**- Al, de que hablas ? - **preguntó intrigado su hermano

- **Será mejor que me sigan, vamos**

Y así nuevamente nuestros "amigos" comenzaron a desplazarse, solo que esta vez el Coronel caminaba con la ayuda de su queridisima Teniente, la cual cada vez que se sentía observada no podía evitar el ruborizarse. No pasó mucho rato cuando ..

- **Aquí es, ya llegamos...miren...**

**- O.o No lo puedo creer, que diablos es esto, yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto antes, Coronel, sabes algo de esto?**

**- Mmm? no, para mi esto también es novedoso, lo que si , claramente esto es...**

**-----------------------**o------------------------------

_Continuará..._

**Realmente terminarán todos locos?**

**Estarán viendo algo sorprendente o será solo su imaginación?**

**Será verdad que Mustang está mareado o simplemente disimula para preocupar a Riza?**

**Cómo me irá en todas las pruebas que tengo esta semana ?..xD**

**Ed odia a Roy ?**

**A cuál de los 2 prefieren?**

**pues ya veran lo que les espera a este parcito en el proximo capitulo **

Una vez mas, gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews ! Salu2 !!


	8. Túnel

**" Translocación Humana"**

_VIII. Túnel _

En el capitulo anterior...

- **Aquí es, ya llegamos...miren...**

**- O.o No lo puedo creer, que diablos es esto, yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto antes, Coronel, sabes algo de esto?**

**- Mmm? no, para mi esto también es novedoso, lo que si , claramente esto es...**

**- ¬¬ ya déjense de estupideces y abran esa puerta de una vez - **reclamó impaciente Riza

- **T.T por qué siempre me molestan? - **lloraba Al ante los sarcasmos de Ed y Roy, mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse con una gran salón oscuro, iluminado apenas por unos cuantos rayos de sol que entraban por una ventanilla que se encontraba a lo alto, no había muebles, ni cuadros, ni ningún tipo de decoración, al parecer, era un cuarto vacío.

- **Al ? que es lo que ves? ... ¬¬ no me digas que nos trajiste aqui solo por un gato**

**- No, niisan... veo...veo**

**- Que ves? - **preguntó Edward

**- Una cosa.. **

**- Que es? - **prosiguió Mustang

- (click de pistola) **pensé que les había dicho que se dejaran de estupideces...¬¬**

**- T.T está bien.. -** respondieron ambos al unísono..

Al comenzó a caminar hacia el centro iluminado, mientras los otros lo seguían cautelosamente, pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa..

- **Y? ..Al? que fue lo que viste? **- Ed aun no entendía que era lo extraño que había visto Al

-** Eeeeh, esto...yo... No se que paso, les juro que había algo extraño aca!! era un símbolo raro! pero no se por que ya no esta!!**

- **Ah? que dices?, tch, seguramente te lo imaginaste por la oscuridad y tu miedo **- insinuó Mustang

**- O quizás aqui no era donde lo viste, tu y tu sentido de la orientación ¬¬ **- proponía Edward

- **Bien** - prosiguió Riza - **será mejor que nos vayamos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y está más que claro que no hay nada extraño aquí.**

Dejando a un Al desilusionado comenzaron a retirarse, pero Riza notó que este estaba cabizbajo ( como lo hará digo yo si ni siquiera tiene rostro...xD)

- **Al-kun n.n no te preocupes, quizáz lo imaginaste como dijo el Coronel, o quizas lo viste en otra parte, eso ya no importa ahora será me**-

- **AAAaaaaahah!! **

- **Qué fue eso?** - Riza al voltear se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Roy y Ed cayendo por un gran tunel que segundos antes no estaba en el suelo, rápidamente junto con Al se acercaron a aquel oyo - **Al! tenemos que tirarnos también! - si! - **pero justo en ese momento el suelo se volvio a cerrar de improviso

**- Teniente, que haremos ahora?? **

- **Bajemos por las escaleras, deben estar en alguna parte del subterraneo**

- **uuuh.. esta bien**. - El miedo lo consumía pero mas importante era encontrar a su hermano, y bueno, también al Coronel. Comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a la puerta, pero cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral, otro agujero imprevisto apareció llevandose a estos dos por otro tunel, similar al que abdujo a Roy y Ed. - **Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- AAaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ( paf! ) ..ay, mi cabezita.. T.T , dond-**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaahhh ( tgg) , ah.. n.n , que extraño, no fue tan doloroso como pensé que iba a ser.. xD**

**- ¬¬ Será por que te caiste encima mío, muy enano serás pero tus implantes de metal son doloros cuando caen sobre uno.**

**- ¬¬ A quién le dices ENANO?!! - **le pega un codazo

- **Auch!! ò.ó !! maldito bastardo!! toma esto!!! **- como un par de niños comienzan a tener una batalla por quien hace sufrir mas al otro, hasta que reaccionan nuevamente.- **Ah ya! déjate de payasadas que vendrá Riza y nos matará a disparos... O.O .. a propósito, donde están Al y Riza?**

**- Mas bien, dónde estamos nosotros?**

**- Cierto, caimos por ese tunel que apareció de la nada y Al y Teniente Riza se quedaron allá arriba...**

**- Y bien Mustang.. U.U qué haremos ahora? - **le pega en la cabeza

-** Auch! ..¬¬ primero que nada, dejémosnos de peleas, tendremos que trabajar juntos para salir de aquí**

- **u.u .. uuuh, está bien...**

**- Y segundo, ¬¬ sal de encima mío para que me pueda parar**

**- O.OUU lo siento.. - **Ed se para inmediatamente retirandose un poco

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

-...**T.T...**

- **¬¬ que pasa?**

- **..T.T !!!! ...**

- **Ya adivino, ¬¬ apuesto a que..**

- **No nada!! n.n , no me ha pasado Nada!!**

-** Y por qué te quedas ahi sentado? ¬¬ **

- **Solo descanso.. n.n**

**- Descansas?!! vamos idiota, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo como para que te quedes Descansando ahi, muévete!! **

**- ...**

**- ¬¬ si no te mueves te saco yo!! escuchaste Mustang?!!**

**- AAh ya! no molestes más, ahora me paro**

**-------------------**Mientras con Al y Riza------------------------

-**AAaaAAaaaaaHhhhh!! **- gritaba la rubia hasta que impactó con el suelo, para fortuna suya, cayó justo sobre una cama de dos plazas, con colchon de ultima generación y reforzado

-** AAaaaaaaahah **- Al venia atras, para caer justo sobre Riza, pero esta alcanzo a reaccionar y se movió para que ahora sea Al el que impacte contra el colchón

-**O.Ouuuuu uuff,, eso estuvo cerca...**

**- Ah? Teniente Hawkeye? dónde estamos?**

**- Creo que es una habitación, eso significa, que alguien vive aqui.. O.O !!**

**- O.O !!!!**

**- Movamonos de aqui, antes de cualquier cosa tenemos que encontrar a esos dos antes de que se maten entre ellos.. **

**- n.nU sii! **

**- A dónde creen que van? - **preguntó una grave voz masculina..

- **O.OUuuUu ... q-quién es? - **Al y Riza quedaron palidos, alguien les hablaba, pero no podrían ver desde donde, y se notaba que no sería alguien con buentas intenciones.- **sal de donde quiera que estes!!**

**- D**_ ( sonrisa malévola en la oscuridad..xD) _**... seguro quiere eso señorita? - **El dueño de aquella voz comenzó a figurar su silueta detras de una cortina., hasta mostrarse por completo.. -** Ahora si me recuerda?**

**- O.O**

**- O.O**

**- O.O ...eeeem...no - **respondió Riza

**- O.O ...yo tampoco .. n.nU ..**

**- T.T como no me conocen?!!! esto es inaudito!!**

**---------------------------**Volvienvo a Ed y Roy-----------------------

- **¬¬ Mustang.. **

- **Si.. u.u .. ya voy... ya me paro ...uuuu...ggggg...kkkg... listo! n.nUuu !! **

**- Bien ¬¬ vámonos!**

**-...**

**- Que?! no me digas que ahora no quieres caminar?! por favor Coronel! no sea infantil!!**

**- T.T**

_5 minutos después en algún pasillo de aquella mansión, digo, haciendo, bueno, es lo mismo no?_

**- Maldición! tanto te costaba decir de que te habías fracturado un pie?!**

**- T.T me lele**

**- Habla como hombre!!**

**- ( **voz mas ronca de la que tiene)** me lele!!**

**- ¬¬ - **suspiro - **u.u ni modo, tendremos que encontrar a los demás lo más pronto posible, no podré estar asi para toda la vida!! - **A Edward no le había quedado otra opción que llevar a "caballito" a su Coronel, pero debido al gran obstáculo que significa su corta estatura.. **- Que dijiste?!!! **-ejem, .. decía ù.ú , debido al GRAN obstáculo que significa su MICRO estatura, su cansancio era el doble al de el de una persona.. NORMAL...¬¬

- **Oye, Fullmetal, creo que oi algo.. **

- **Mmm?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Continuará_

_Qué será lo que Mustang habrá oido?  
De dónde saca fuerza Ed para cargarlo?  
Quién será aquel personaje que Riza y Al dicen no conocer?  
Lo conocerán uds.? Lo conoceré yo?_

**Quizas algo de eso veamos en el próximo capitulo ;) **

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, y no olviden dejar también ahora!! ..xD , hay gente que lee y no me deja review.. T.T , acepto todo tipo de críticas


	9. Amoroso

No se si ya no me quieren T.T o si hubo problemas por lo rara que estuvo la pagina hace unos días ¬¬  
porque nadie.. NADIE me dejo review T.T , y por las estadisticas sé que leyeron el capitulo, asi que les pediría por favor a los que están flojitos que me dejen algun aviso de que están leyendo esto con sus criticas para saber si vale la pena seguir actualizando la historia.. :P, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir..ahora continuo...

**"Translocación Humana"**

_  
IX. Amoroso  
_

**- T.T como que no me conocen?!! esto es inaudito!!**

**- UU bueno y quien eres?**

**- Ù.Ú yo soy.. "Terry el Amoroso"**

- **Terry el amoroso?** - preguntó Al desentendido

**- Siento, que he escuchado ese nombre antes... O.O !! ya recuerdo, lo lei en unos reportes hace unos meses atras!! tu eres quien enamora a las chicas y luego las matas mientras las besas**

**- Jajaja, así es muñeca...y déjame decirte que el panorama de hoy no ha estado muy movido y esa armadura no me parece muy atractiva que digamos asi que...**

_**- " Oh no la Teniente Riza está en peligro!! "**_

_IPor otro lado.../I_

El Coronel ya se había aliviado un poco del dolor en su pie, asi que ahora caminaba por si solo pero afirmado por Edward

**- Eh Mustang... que fue lo que escuchaste?**

**- sssh! viene de atrás** - apuntando algun lugar del pasillo, ambos se quedaron mirando como bobos aquel lugar .. ( asi ... O.O xD) ...hasta que se dieron cuenta que..

**n.n ... -.- ... o.o ... O.O ... O.o ... o.O... Oo !!! **

**- Que hace aqui una maldita roca gigante?!!!!**

**- EH! Coronel idiota! eso no importa ahora!! ..lo importante ahora es cooorreeeeer!!! **

**- Oye no me dejes solo!! TT **

Cierto alquimista de acero comenzó a correr desesperadamente sin preocuparse de su compañero, pero cuando ya estaba mas o menos alejado de la roca rodante, y del Coronel se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo libre, una roca rodante adicional venía también de esa dirección

**- Waaaaa maldición!! .. **- la roca venía demasiado veloz como para alcanzar a atacarla así que lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue...

**- Rayos !! mis guantes, mis guantes! .. ó.ò .. aaayayay... si! aquí están ... ah? rocas de los dos lados , ja! ù.ú, tengan un poco del Alquimista de la Flama- chasquidos con ambas manos, resultado? rocas rodantes destruidas y..**

- **Maldito Coronel Mustang!! Ò.Ó , me rostizaste!!!** - reclamó quien se encontraba con un nuevo look con un estilo mezcla de electrico con afroamericano, quizas estilo "afroamericano electrocutado"

**- ¬¬ y yo que tengo la culpa de que no te quites del camino, o al menos, podrías haberte encargado tu de esa roca no lo crees?**

**- Ya eso no importa ¬¬, ahora...que hacían esas trampas aqui??**

**- mmm, deben estar protegiendo algo..pero qué?**

**- Será mejor que sigamos, es la unica manera de encontrar la respuesta, vamos - comienza a caminar**

**- Fullmetal! espera! puede que hayan mas tram...**

(chwik)

**- pas... ooh no... T.T**

**- Bien muñeca, y dime cuál es tu nombre? ;)**

- **Teniente Riza!!** - gritó Al en un intento de "salvarla"

**- ¬¬ Al! le dijiste mi nombre...**

**- O.O oh, lo siento.. UUU**

- **ù.ú ja! tu crees que me enamorarás diciéndome "muñeca" , jamás me han gustado los hombres que llaman así a las mujeres, además, ya sé que tus victimas siempre son chicas solteras y sin compromisos, y para tu información yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien, por lo que soy inmune a ti, ni creas que cambiaré a R** - mirada a Al - **a Ramoncito por ti!! **

**- ;) estás segura de eso?** - mirada penetrante

**- se-segura .**

**- Por que no te acercas un poco, no te oigo bien ;)**

**- s-si .**

_**- Ah? qué le está sucediendo a la Teniente, si hasta hace unos segundos estaba muy firme, es...es como si la hubiesen hipnotizado.. **_

**- Creo que aun no han reportado a las mujeres casadas ;)**

Terry el amoroso comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Riza, y efectivamente esta estaba hipnotizada, algo tenía Terry para causar aquel efecto, las distancias se fueron disminuyendo hasta estar a solo milimetros de distancia

**- T.T nooo!! no puedo permitir esto!! .. Tenienteee!!!!!** - repentinamente Al toma a Riza del brazo y sale corriendo de la habitación -** vámonos de aqui!!**

**- ah? .. . qué pasó ???** - mientras, aun corrían

- Terry el amoroso estaba apunto de besarla

**- ah?!!! . puaj! con lo feo que es, alto, de buen fisico,rubio, de ojos celeste profundo y piel clara, wacala!! xP**

**- O.o?? **_**oh, espera.. T.T pero si yo soy asi **_

**- Y que le hiciste?**

**- Hacerle? .. O.O ..nada**

**- ¬¬ Pues entonces no nos dejará de molestar.. **

- **Muñequita!!! T.T .. no te vayas!! **- Terry el amoroso, los perseguía a un paso aun mas veloz que el de ellos..

**- ù.ú , esto no lo tengo por que aguantar!! **- saca su pistola

**- Riza, piensas atacarme?? **

_**- Roy?, pero, cómo? **_

**- Por qué , Riza**

Extrañamente la imagen que veía Riza dejó de ser Terry para cambiar a un Roy, lo que la hizo caer en una gran confusión

**- No me vas a disparar cierto?**

**- No .**

**- Asi me gusta ;)**

**- jeje ///**

**- Teniente!! qué le pasa?!! otra vez!! por qué deja que Terry la manipule de esa forma??** - Al no veía lo mismo que Riza, para él quien estaba al frente no era más que Terry, el amoroso.

**- Acércate Riza, tenemos algo pendiente.. **

**- Si .**

**- Nooo!! Teniente!! deténgase!! - Al iba a tomarla del brazo nuevamente pero esta vez..**

- **Detente tú!! .** - apúntandolo con su arma - **no intervengas.. **

**- O.O pero que??**

**- Bien hecho, pero por qué mejor no acabas con esto de una vez y le disparas, muñeca...**

- _**Muñeca? Ù.Ú **_- Riza no dejaba de apuntar a Al, comenzó a apretar el gatillo, pero de repente, subitamente cambió la pistola de dirección y le disparó en un brazo a Terry - **Será mejor que te dejes de molestar, Terry ¬¬, Al, espósalo !**

- **Si!** - Con ayuda de alquimia Al crea unas esposas y se las pone a Terry

_**- Jeje, mejor aun si voy con ellos**_

**- Tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros, no puede quedar libre y seguir molestando ¬¬, vamos sigamos buscando al Coronel y a Edward, a propósito... ¬¬ Terry tu que hacías aquí, qué sabes de esta hacienda???**

**- ehh, bueno, yo...**

_Continuará..._

_Por qué no me dejaron ni 1 review en el capi anterior? ¬¬  
__Qué tal les pareció Terry el amoroso?  
__Qué sucederá con el romance entre Riza y Ramoncito?  
Qué sorpresas más les esperan a Roy y Ed?  
__Qué pretende Terry el amoroso?  
_

**Lo sabremos quizás en el proximo chapter, depende de si dejan reviews... ¬¬  
**


	10. Guantes, Guantes, Guantes

**" Translocación Humana"**

_X. Guantes, guantes, guantes_

**- Tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros, no puede quedar libre y seguir molestando ¬¬, vamos sigamos buscando al Coronel y a Edward, a propósito... ¬¬ Terry tu que hacías aquí, qué sabes de esta hacienda??? **

- Ehh, bueno, yo...yo solo paseaba por aquí

**- ¬¬ ya di la verdad -** apuntandolo con su arma

**- Bueno, alguien me contrató ¬¬ pero no creas que te lo diré...ah no ser ...**

**- A no ser que? **- preguntó interesada e impaciente a la vez

- **A no ser que me des un besitooo o**

**- Olvidalo ¬ ¬ - **- paf! ( cachetada.xD )

**- Teniente, mejor busquemos a mi hermano y al Coronel, vamos!**

- **si**..

- **Será mejor que sigamos, es la unica manera de encontrar la respuesta, vamos** - comienza a caminar

**- Fullmetal! espera! puede que hayan mas tram...  
**  
(chwik)

**- pas... ooh no... T.T**

Tras la pisada de Edward se comienza a escuchar un extraño ruido grave

- **Qué es eso?! **- preguntó el Coronel

**- Y qué me preguntas a mi?!! no tengo por qué saberlo!!**

**- Tu fuiste el idiota que pisó!!**

**- Tu fuiste el idiota que no me avisó!!!**

**- Si te avisé!!**

**- No lo hiciste!!!**

- **Grrrr**

**- Grrrr**

En medio de su discución en sonido se hizo cada vez más intenso, hasta comenzó a temblar el lugar

**- O.O !! **

**- mira lo que hiciste!!**

**- Que rayos es eso?!** - preguntó Ed apuntando detrás de Mustang

**- Que?...O.o!! son...s-son**

**- Raaataaas!! aaaaaah!!**

Cualquiera diría que este parcito es cobarde, pero no se trataba de unas cuantas ratitas, si no de miles que venían a embestirlos

**- Maldición! corre Mustang!!!**

**- Guantes, guantes, guantes!! **

- **Que haces, cooorrreee!!** - lo toma de un brazo y se echa a correr, pero al parecer las ratitas eran mas veloces que ellos y se aproximaban cada vez más

**- Guantes, guantes, guantes!**

**- Por qué diablos te los sacas cada vez que los dejas de usar y te lo pones recién cuando los necesitas, deberías dejartelos puestos todo el tiempo!!**

**- Ah ya! déjame, guantes, guantes, guantes, dónde los dejé!! TT**

**- ¬¬ estúpido!! **

**- Aaaah ya recuerdo! los dejé allá tirados **

**- ÓÒ quéee?!!**

**- Voy por ellos **

**- Oo ?? Ah?!!! - **Mustang se da media vuelta y comienza a dirigirse hacia sus guantes, de manera feliz dando brincos como un niño, contra toda esa manada de ratas..

- **Ah! no los puedo ver con todo este montón de ratas!! **- dijo mirando al suelo.. - **podrían por favor correrse de ahi **- hablándole a las ratas - **los necesito urgente! **

- **O.O por qué no le hacen nada?? y por qué siguen viniendo hacia aqui?!! TT ... o.o !! quizás a mi tampoco me hacen nada !! xD !!!** - extiende los brazos y cierra los ojos- **Siiii !! sigan su camino !! yo no las molestaré!! **- entonces las ratas pasan todas sobre Edward dejándolo tirado en el suelo- **Auch?**

**- Aquí están, ahora si!! O.O para que los necesesitaba? . mmm.. oye Elric, que haces ahi tirado? tenemos prisa!! ù.ú **

**- ¬¬ maldito idiota con suerte - **se empieza a parar pero de pronto aparecen las ratas de regreso y lo vuelven a aplastar - **qué rayos? **

**- Fullmetal .. O.O ...será mejor que ahora si que echemos a correr...**

**- ¬¬ Por qué tendría que hacerte caso??**

**- Estás ratas están escapando de algo.. **

**- ¬¬ si claro, de tus guantes quizas...**

**- Te lo digo en serio, echemos a correr.. Ya!**

**- si claro ¬¬ - **Mustang se echa a correr pero Ed lo sigue a un paso más lento, de hecho, caminando. - **Las ratas se escapan de algo.. ja! **

**- O.O escuchas eso?**

**- ¬¬ no!**

**- Algo viene...hacia nosotros.. o.o **

**- ¬¬ o.o ... O.O ... O.o ... Ó.ò !! maldición!! tenías razón!!!**

**- OO!! es Agua!! noooo!! mis guantes!!! **

Una gran ola los arrastra hasta el fin del pasillo haciéndolos chocar con un muro que con el impacto se da vuelta

**- TT mis guantes se mojaron...**

**- Y esto? un pasadizo secreto?!**

**- Osea que el pasillo no era secreto?!!**

- **¬¬ **

**- Creo que estamos más cerca del secreto..**

- ¬¬

**- Uh? O.O escuchas eso??**

**- TT Y ahora qué??!!**

**- Debe ser algo escapando del agua..**

**- ¬¬ **

**- Recuerda que siempre tengo la razon ¬¬**

**- Que lamentable ..TT**

**- Meeeeeoooooowwww !!! - **se escuchó a lo lejos

**- Cierto!! que más podría escapar del agua aparte de Mustang! y no por sus guantes si no por sucio!!**

**- ¬¬**

**- De dónde salió este montón de gatos?!!**

**- No será que Al está por aquí??**

**- Ya deja de hablar estupideces Coronel!! y sal a correr si no quieres terminar asesinado por un montón de gatos...escapando del agua!!**

**- Me gustan los gatos , no necesitan nada más que un par de caricias y se quedan todo el día flojeando, y de paso espantan a los ratones, que les sirven de alimento, son muy económicos**

**- O.OU**

**- **

**- No vas a correr cierto? ... pues yo SI!!!!**

**- Ed! es por el otro la-**

**- Auch?**

**- do-- n.nU**

**- Por qué diablos no me avisaste de que me eche a correr hacia los gatos?!!! - **reclamó un enano todo arañado

**- Idiota.. ¬¬U, no puedo creer que estás bajo mi mando**

**- Mire !! teniente Riza, me parece ver un montón de lindos gatitos!!**

**- Al ¬¬ , no vinimos a buscar gatitos...vinimos a buscar al...O.O Coronel!! **

**- Ah?**

**- Aquí están!!!**

**- Nii-san!!! **

**- ¬¬ ah si, hola Al, hola Teniente, al fin me libro de estar solo con este - **mirando de reojo a Mustang,

- **Teniente Hawkeye... y quién es ese??**

**- Ah? .. ah si ! Coronel, este tipo trato de besarm- digo de atacarnos !!! y lo capturamos como sospechoso**

**- Ya veo ¬¬ ... " Rayos! mis guantes están mojados!!"**

**- Déjeme presentarme ...Coroneeel, yo soy ...Terry!! el amoroso!!!, lo espanto verdad?**

**- ¬¬ y a ti quién te conoce?, además no te pregunte nada , no me interesa tu nombre**

**- TT que malo .. " me vengaré" .. Ahhh, me pica, me pica, me pica!!**

**- O.O???**

**- Soy alérgico a los gatos!!!, desátenme!! me pica todo el cuerpo!!**

**- Oh, está bien.. - **dijo Al, al tiempo que lo desataba sin preguntarle a los demás

- **Aléjense !! todos ustedes me dan alergia!! - **se rascaba desesperadamente, y los otros como acto reflejo se alejaron, fueron demasiados obedientes no? - **¬¬ jajaja, estúpidos! **- Terry el amoroso jaló de una palanca que se encontraba en uno de los muros, y nuevamente el suelo se abrió, pero esta vez cayeron todos juntos..

- **AaaaaAAah!!! **- cayeron todos contra el suelo, sin cama con colchones reforzados ni nada

**- Están bien ?, Coronel? Ed? Al?...**

**- S-si, muy bien - **respondió Roy

**- O.O!! miren!! ahi está!!** - decía Al apuntando algo- **ahi está la cosa extraña de la que les hablé!! sabía que no era mi imaginación!!! **

- **:O !!! es un ...símbolo** - dijo Riza

- **Es más que eso...** - dijo Roy mirando a Edward tratando de ver si lo había entendido también

**- O.O ??? ...Es un circulo de alquimia!!**

**- Pero de qué tipo hermano, jamás había visto este..**

Los cuatro se acercaron al círculo para inspeccionarlo, pero de repente una luz violeta salió de él

**- Ah? que está sucediendo!! **- preguntó la única mujer del grupo

**- No lo se!! - **respondió Al desesperado

**- Diablos! que pasa?!!! - **Ed sentía revivir los momentos de cuando junto a Al intentaron transmutar a su madre

**- Aléjense!!! - **fue el comentario del Coronel

**- AAAaaahaAAaaaa!! - **eso fue colectivo..xD , luego del estruendoso grito, la misteriosa luz violeta del círculo desapareció, al parecer, no era nada grave

**- Veamos? - **comenzó el Coronel**, mi cara está entera, mis brazos también, mis piernas igual, está todo ... O.O!! esperen!!**

**  
**_Continuará..._

_Tendrán por ahi algun fans Havoc y Breda?  
Por qué Mustang tiene tanta suerte con las plagas?  
O será que Ed es el de la mala suerte?  
O acaso yo manipulo todo?  
Roy estará completo así como dice, o le faltará algo?  
Continuará?_


End file.
